Another Place and Time
by LibraryGirl
Summary: My first Zelda fic...girl gets sucked into Hyrule. Y'all have probably read one of these before, but mine is special!! Not really, but please read!
1. A Curse?

Hey all!  This here is my first Zelda fan fiction.  Please be nice!  Okay, y'all have probably read a fanfic like this; about when someone from today's day and age gets sucked into Hyrule, blah blah blah.  But I'm hoping that maybe *crosses fingers* just maybe you could like mine and see the difference.  Before you begin the story, I have a few things to say.  1) NO!  I am not in love with Link.  Although, there was that one wild night in Hyrule…never mind.  I just thought it would be cool to try new things.  2) This is my first Zelda fic, as I've said before.  3) Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  I do not have Link, Zelda, Epona, etc. in my closet, nor do I want them there.  So read the story, and go away!  Dunno what that means?  I don't own any of the game's characters!  `thanks to ayla for the cool disclaimer AND for being my best friend.`

-Chapter One-             (Jessica's View)

Why the hell is my television screen like that?  Is it really supposed to be green?  It shouldn't be like that, should it?  Nope, it shouldn't.  I stared dumbly at the bright lime green color for a few moments before going to the system to check it out.  Okay, Jess, backtrack and think about what you did.

I just got home, and I didn't feel like doing my homework.  I decided to play Ocarina of Time on my Nintendo64.  I turned it on, and then that's when the screen went green(AN: no rhyme intended!).  There had also been a faint whistling noise.

I began messing with the wires, making sure everything was secure and where it was supposed to be.  The whistling noise filled my room again, but this time it was louder.  I looked around my room to make sure my little sister wasn't trying to annoy me.  She wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Shaking my head, I turned my attention back to the game.  I began wiggling it in its spot, and just as I did this, the whistling turned into a whirling scream, and a blue sparkling vortex shot out from the screen.  That's the last I saw before it went black.

* * *

I fell roughly to the ground with a bump.  "Dammit.  I'm not going to be able to sit down for days," I grumbled.  I stayed seated, taking in my new surroundings.  Everything was perfect.  The grass was a beautiful green, and the pollution-free sky was a brilliant shade of blue.  White puffy clouds moved slowly along, sometimes covering the bright sun, which looked as if it were beginning to set.  And it all looked so familiar….  Why?  Where am I?

In the distance, I heard the faint pattering of running footsteps.  I squinted in the direction of the sound and tried to make out what it was.  A figure in green came rushing closer and closer.

"Thank you, God," I muttered, preparing to stand.  A sharp metal point against my neck made me change my mind about getting up.

"Who are you?" a male voice asked harshly.

It was the figure I had seen.  I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing I would pass out if I saw the blood before he killed me.  I don't want to die.  Please don't let me die.

"Answer me!" he said, again in the same harsh tone.  The metal point was pushed further against my neck.  "Who are you?"

"Please don't kill me," I pleaded, a tear escaping one of my eyes, even though they were still closed.

"Tell me who you are and who sent you, and we'll see if you live or die," he said.

"No one sent me," I said shakily.

"How'd you get here?"

"I d-don't know."

He was quiet for a few seconds, and the point left my neck.

I kept my eyes closed, expecting him to still be prepared to kill.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice softening quickly.  "I won't hurt you."

I carefully opened my eyes and examined my almost killer.  He had blonde hair and blue eyes and a green outfit.  Could it really be him?  Holy crap….

"Do you trust me?" I asked doubtfully.

He shrugged and put his sword in its sheath on his back.

I stood and heedlessly wiped the grass and dirt from my rear, cringing when I felt pain from my fall.

"Are you lost?" he asked.

I nodded.  "I think so."

"You think so?" he said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

A bright blue glowing ball with wings began bobbing around his head.  "Don't believe her!" it screamed.

"I really am lost, and I don't know how I got here," I told them.

"She seems believable, Navi," he whispered to the fairy.  "Do you have a name?"

"Jessica," I said simply with a little shrug of my shoulders.

"That's a peculiar name," Navi muttered to herself, though I heard.

"Jessica?" he said, trying the name out.

"And your name?" I asked, despite the fact that I already knew exactly who he was.

"Link," he said.  His eyes suddenly narrowed again.  "Your accent is one that I've never heard before."

"My accent?" I echoed.  I had never really thought about the way I sounded when I spoke.  But now that I think about it….  "I'm from the South."

"South of where?" Navi asked.

"I'm from the United States of America, and because of some of the civil problems we have or because it makes things easier, we're divided into sections; there's the North, South, East, and the West.  And of course there's the Southeast, and that's where I come from.  There's also Northeast, Southwest…."

"Okay, okay," Navi interrupted my geography lesson.  "I get your point."

Link laughed and pretended to understand, but I knew that he never would.  "And your ears?" He reached out and brushed my dark hair away from my neck to observe my ears.

"What about them?" I asked defensively.

"They're small and rounded," he said.

"Yes, they are," I agreed.  How did I get here?  Why am I here?  This has to be a dream.  I pinched myself to see.  OUCH!  No dream.  "Dammit," I mumbled, rubbing the spot on my arm that was now turning pink.

Navi began fluttering wildly.  "She put a curse on us!  I told you not to trust her!"

I tried not to laugh.  "No I didn't.  It's just a word we sometimes use to express pain, anger, or frustration."

Link nodded as if he understood.  "Interesting."

"You're just going to believe her?" Navi yelled.  "She could be evil, a relative of Ganon."

Link looked at me solemnly for a few moments, and I actually thought he was going to bring out his sword again, but he burst into a fit of laughter.  "I highly doubt she's evil," he said in between chuckles.

"I could be!" I said indignantly.

He stopped laughing and looked at me seriously again.  "Do you want me to kill you?" he asked, preparing to draw his sword.

"No…."

"Then you're not evil," he said.  "Jessica, I hope you enjoy your stay here in Hyrule.  Maybe we shall meet up again, if the goddesses allow it." He smiled politely and began walking back the direction he had come, Navi still fluttering around him.

I stood dumbfounded for a few moments before realizing that maybe he could help me.  I ran to catch up with him.  "You're just going to leave me here to wander around?  What if I run into a demon or something?"

"All of the demons have left since I defeated Ganon," he said without stopping.  But suddenly, he did stop and gave me another suspicious look.  "How do you know about the demons?"

"I, uh, well, um, Navi was so intent on me being evil, I kinda figured you were used to that kind of stuff," I said, hoping he'd believe that.

"Oh," was all he said before he began walking again.

Once more, I hurried to catch up with him.  "Please, can I stay with you until I figure out a way to get home?"

Navi bobbed frantically up and down.  "No!" she screeched.

Link considered it for a while.  "If you really want to.  We don't do much nowadays."

"So, is it okay?" I asked.

Navi still jumping up and down in mid air screeched again.

"Sure," Link said.

I smiled.  "Thanks.  So, where are we going now?"

"To Lon Lon Ranch to visit Malon.  I haven't talked to her in a while." He gazed off in the direction of the ranch.

"We're walking?" No, I'm not lazy, but my butt hurts!

"Yeah.  It's not that far," he said.

I sighed, and we continued on the path up to Lon Lon Ranch, which sat peacefully on the top of a hill.


	2. Using New Words

Hey all!  Ah….it feels good to be back, typing again.  I know it hasn't been too very long since I posted the first chapter, and I'm trying to post these as soon as possible, but y'all know how school is.  Anywho…big thanks to KatChanQ for reviewing!!  You rock!  Navi is kinda annoying; I never really liked her while playing the game, but maybe she could learn to be quiet and nice…hopefully.  lol.  I hope y'all like this chapter.

Disclaimer: If you really think that I own any of the Zelda characters, you might need to seek psychological help.  The only character that I own is Jessica.  K?

Chapter 2         (Link's View)

"Hey Fairyboy!" Malon called when she saw us approaching.  She was standing at the gate of the fenced in area where they kept their horses.  "It's great….Oh, hello," she said shyly when she noticed Jessica.

Jessica smiled.  "Hi," she said, just as shyly.

"New girlfriend, Fairyboy?" Malon teased.

"No," I said, giving way to a slight blush.

"Uh-huh." She nodded and gave me a knowing look.

"She's a new friend of mine," I said.

"Where'd she come from?  You're not off traveling again, are you?" Malon asked.

"No, I just met her," I said impatiently.  I didn't like the way Malon thought she had to be a part of everyone's business.

"Oh.  What's her name?" she asked as if Jessica wasn't even there with us.

"Why don't you ask her?"

Jessica smiled meekly.  "I'm sorry.  I should've introduced myself."

"No, that's okay.  I'm Malon."

"I'm Jessica," she said.

"Cute accent, weird clothes.  Where'd you come from?" Malon asked.

Jessica started the story about how Malon wouldn't know where she had come from, why her accent was the way it was, and why her ears were small and rounded.

I just stood by patiently, observing this new stranger who I now considered a friend.  She was maybe an inch or so shorter than me, with dark brown hair that fell at her shoulders.  A pair of blue-green eyes seemed to always be sparkling with excitement, and her smile was amazing.

"Why are you looking at her like that, Fairyboy?" Malon asked, giving me with a teasing grin.

I felt my frustration grow.  Was it any of her business?  "Dammit, Malon, mind your own business!" I snapped.

She seemed hurt at first, but then she began smiling again.  "Dammit?  Are you making up new words?"

Jessica began laughing.  "It's a word that is used to express pain, anger, or frustration," she said, repeating herself from earlier.

I began laughing too.  It was pretty funny when you thought about it.

Malon sighed and shook her head.  Her attention drifted to a golden horse that stamped its hooves angrily.  "I wish Dad would let me tame her," she said softly.

We were all quiet for a few moments, watching the horse flatten its ears at the others.  "I'm sure he'll let you when he thinks it's the right time," Jessica said.

Malon nodded but kept her gaze on the horse.

"So….I guess I'll see you later, Malon," I said.

She nodded again.  "Thanks for coming by.  It was great seeing you again, and it was great meeting you, Jessica," she said.

"Yeah…." I said, leading Jessica out of Lon Lon Ranch and back into the open field.  I could no longer contain my laughter, and my sides began to hurt I was laughing so hard.  

"What's so funny?" Jessica asked.

"Did you see her face when I said dammit?"

"Yeah.  She was pretty surprised." She began giggling, but stopped suddenly, making me wonder if I had hurt her feelings.  "Link, why were you looking at me like that?"

Though I had stopped laughing when she had, my smile disappeared also.  "I…." I didn't know what to say.  Quick, Link, think of something fast.

"You like her, don't you?" Navi hissed in my ear.

"No," I said quietly.

"Then why are you taking so long to answer?" she retorted.

"I…. you just look different than anyone I've ever seen," I said.  Dammit, Link, that was lame.

"Oh.  Should I take that as a compliment?" Jessica asked.

I couldn't stop a sly smile from forming across my face.  "You should."

"Thanks."

"What a save," Navi muttered mockingly.

"Hey, you wanna ride Epona?" I asked Jessica, ignoring Navi.

Wow!  Look at me go.  Sorry to just cut y'all off like that.  Chapter 3 is on its way!  I promise.  And for all of you Malon fans out there, I'm sorry if I made her seem like a nosy person, but I thought she kinda seemed like she had that personality.  Oh well.  If you don't like the way I write, don't read my writings!  See y'all later!  ~jess~


	3. Sneaking In....

Hey all!  I'm back!  Miss me much?  Yeah, of course ya did!  This FanFiction.net place isn't so bad…. I think I'm going to like it here.  Okay, before I continue on with the story, I'd like to thank LilFilipinoGurl (even if my story is a Mary-Sue) and aer-seph4eva for reviewing.  Y'all rock!  ^_^

Disclaimer:  I'd just like to say that I don't own any of the Zelda characters.  If you think I do, you are not worthy of reading this story.  If you know for a fact that I don't own any of the Zelda characters, you deserve a cookie.  Just don't expect a cookie from me.  `ayla, thanks again for help with the disclaimer`

Chapter 3         (Jessica's View)

Of course I wanted to ride Epona!  But I couldn't let him know that I knew who she was.  I decided to play dumb.  "What's an Epona?"

Link laughed at my "stupidity" and pulled out his ocarina to play the memorable tune.

Off in the distance we heard her neigh and the quick pattering of her hooves.  She came trotting over the field towards us, and when she made it, she gave Link a gently nudge.

"Hey girl," he said softly, rubbing the spot between her ears.  "There's someone I want you to meet."

Epona neighed and her big brown eyes looked me over.  Link brought her closer to me.

I had always thought Epona was cute in the game, but she was gorgeous in real life.  Her auburn coat seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, and her mane looked incredibly silky.  She looked at me expectantly, waiting to see what I would do.

"She wants you to pet her," Link told me, taking my hand.  He placed it on Epona's neck.  His hand moved mine up and down to give Epona a gentle rub.  (AN: sorry to interrupt, but is it just me, or did that sound perverted to y'all?  Just curious….you may continue)

I smiled at his touch and tried to tell my butterflies to calm down.  As he kept my hand moving, I looked over at him.  Even though he had saved Hyrule from the scariest of monsters, his sapphire eyes still showed kindness and caring.  Some of his blonde hair stuck out from his green hat, not in a messy way, but in a way that seemed to accent his features.  I figured that what I had thought about Epona being gorgeous in real life held true for Link also.  (AN: ack!  the romance!  ack!)  I blushed and turned my attention back to Epona when he looked up at me.

"I think she likes you," he said.

I smiled.  "You think so?"

He nodded.  "You ready to ride?"

"Where are we going now?"

"If we hurry, we can go pay a visit to the Princess," he said.  "Come on."

I assumed that we had to hurry because the sky began to fade out of its blue and into a light orange.  "They won't let us in at night, will they?" I asked.

He smiled a mischievous, plotting grin.  "We'll see."

Navi suddenly appeared from behind his back.  "Link!  We are NOT sneaking in!" she said, on the verge of whining.

Link ignored her and climbed onto Epona, offering out a hand to help me up.

I sighed and cautiously mounted Epona, sitting behind Link.

"The castle isn't that far, but we'll have to go fast if we want to make it before they pull up the drawbridge," Link said.  "I know my shield will be in the way, but try to hold on."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he gave Epona a gentle kick.  She neighed, and we were on our way towards the castle.  He sped her up, and we were soon at the drawbridge.  "Are they going to let you take her through?" I asked.

He shrugged.  "Maybe." He led her over the drawbridge and into the market.  The guard at the entrance said nothing and gave Link a brief nod as we passed.

There were hardly any people out, and a few small dogs trotted around.  The market didn't look much different than the game.  The only difference was the fact that now it was real.  Epona walked around the fountain and up the path that led to the castle.  We stopped at a tree, and Link jumped off to help me down.  When I was off, he tied her to the tree and told her to be good.  "They probably won't let us in since the sun is setting," he said to me.

Navi reappeared.  "We are not sneaking in!"

Link rolled his eyes and led me to a place at the wall that was covered with vines.

"Just play your Sun Song!" Navi said.

"That's no fun," Link said.

"Are you sure these are strong enough to climb?" I asked nervously.

"Of course.  Come on." And before I knew it, Link was already half way up.

I took a deep breath and started my way up.  It hadn't been as hard as I thought it would be, and I made it up onto the ledge where Link waited.

"See, that wasn't too hard," he whispered.  He took my hand and hurried to the familiar brick arch that covered the gate.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked, suddenly being attacked by fear of getting caught.

He put a finger to his lips.  "You have to be quiet." He began to climb down the ladder, and when he was off, he motioned for me to come down also.  Now we were in a tiny room where moths flickered around a single burning torch.  He held the same finger to his lips again and quietly opened the door that I guessed would lead us to the other side of the gate.

"This is ridiculous," I heard Navi complain.

"I agree," I whispered to her.

She flew away from Link and began to hover around my head.  "He saved Zelda's life, and he thinks he still has to sneak in," she said.  "Do you know how much trouble we'll be in if and when we get caught?"

"A lot," Link and I said simultaneously.  However, his voice held more excitement than mine.

He looked around and indicated that it was safe for me to come out.  The guard on the opposite side of the gate was snoring peacefully at his post.  

I reluctantly followed Link as he stealthily made his way up the hill where there were no guards.  I laughed inwardly as I thought about how many times I had gotten him kicked out trying to find the right way to get in.  We hurried across the yard and made it to the wall where you had to climb the bricks.  Why did it look so much easier in the game?  I struggled to get my balance on the first step and silently cursed Link.  He was at the top, smiling down at me with a cocky grin.

"You need help?" he asked in a whisper.  He bent down and stretched his arms towards me.

Of course I need his help!  I'm not Spiderman, dammit!  (AN: just so y'all know, I don't like Spiderman, and I'm tired of hearing about all the hype considering the movie.  I don't hate him, I just think Batman's cooler.)  But I had to be stubborn and independent, so I ignored his arms and continued onward, or tried to anyway.  I made it up one more brick, which gave him enough room to reach down and put his arms around my waist.  He effortlessly picked me up and put me down on the ledge next to him.  "Thanks," I muttered, not making eye contact.

"You're welcome.  We might be able to sneak in without having to jump in the water."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Navi asked.

"Just follow me," he said.

Unwillingly, Navi and I did follow him.

So…  How do y'all like it?  Even if it _is_ a Mary-Sue…lol.  Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I get a chance….maybe even later tonight.  We'll see.  ~jess~


	4. Revenge?

Hey all!  Guess who's back!  lol.  Here's chapter four.  Wait, I have something to tell y'all.  I was reading over what I've already written, and I noticed that I have way too many compound sentences.  I'm going to try to cut down on that.  It's really annoying!  Anywho…enjoy!  

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Zelda characters…please tell me you didn't think I did.  There are better things to read than this disclaimer, go read the story!  `do y'all know who I need to thank?  Thanks ayla!` 

Chapter 4         (Link's View)

We made it into the basement of the castle, Jessica and Navi both making comments about how absurd it was to be sneaking in.  But that's okay; just as long as we didn't get caught.  

"You brought us all this way, just to come through the basement?" Navi asked edgily.

"Shh…Zelda is expecting us.  Well, she's expecting me," I said.

(Jessica's View)

Zelda was expecting him?  Do they have something going on?  Some fans of the game thought so, but every time I played, I just couldn't see it happening.  "Maybe I should wait outside if she's expecting you," I said uneasily.

Link gave me a look that told me that he wanted me to stay.  "I want you to meet her.  Besides, you'd probably get caught if you waited outside."

"Shouldn't there be guards down here?" Navi asked, mainly to herself.  She sighed and hovered above my shoulder before making herself comfortable there.  "They're just friends," she said.  "You don't have to worry."

"Worry about what?" I asked.  Surely Navi didn't think I had thing for Link….

"You like him don't you?" Luckily, she was talking low enough so only I could hear.  Link had wandered off into the darkness.

"What?  Me and Link?  I don't think so." I shook my head, not believing she would actually think that.

"I think he likes you," Navi said.  

I looked at her like she was crazy.  I was about to tell her that she was, but a soft voice interrupted.

"Link?" the voice called out.

Link came out of the shadows and stepped into the pool of light cast by a torch.  "Zelda," he replied as a girl about our age joined him in the circle of light.  

As I had guessed, she was prettier in real life.  In the game, the people always looked fake, but Link, the townspeople, and Zelda all proved that wrong.  They were real, living people.  Zelda had long blonde hair that went past her shoulders.  Her blue eyes sparkled in the light.  Unlike the game, her features were anything but pointy.

I lingered in the shadows, not wanting her to see me for fear of her reaction to a stranger.  They embraced.  I couldn't stop the jealously that flared up within me.

"Sure you don't like him," Navi smirked.

(Link's View)

Zelda's face showed nothing except extreme worry.  "Link," she said seriously, "I want to thank you for meeting me like this.  I'm sorry you had to sneak in."

I nodded, and she continued.  "The past few nights, I have not been able to sleep soundly.  My dreams are filled with new visions of war and bloodshed.  I told Impa of these visions.  She told me they were only the effects of the excitement within Hyrule that happened a few months ago."

I nodded again, not knowing what to think.  If she were having visions again, I'd have to go out and fight again.  I was tired of the fighting.  There had to be more to life that fighting and killing.  "Is Ganondorf involved?"

Zelda's bottom lip trembled, and she threw herself into my arms.  "Oh, Link, I don't know.  I haven't seen him, but I'm so scared," she said, her voice shaky and frightened.

I held her there in my arms, feeling awkward with Jessica and Navi watching.

"Link, we have to do something," Zelda said, looking up at me through her teary eyes.

"I don't know what to do.  Where am I supposed to go?" I asked.

Zelda looked at me for a long while.  "Link, you must go to the Temple of Time." She closed her eyes and let out a sharp breath.  "Ganon's brother is on his way to Hyrule.  He wants revenge.  He wants you dead."

Aha!  Left ya in suspense?  Well, I was hoping to; I dunno if I really did.  I will have Chapter 5 is on its way!  Yee-haw!  I have a song stuck in my head!  Dammit!  Well, it's not really the WHOLE song….it's Fat Joe's "What's Luv…"  *stroll into the club with my hat down, Michael Jack-style…* I dunno if y'all have heard it.  It's a good song but very annoying!  Oh well….  Bye y'all!  ~jess~  *ps:  I'm sorry this chapter is short.  I promise I will make it up to y'all!


	5. Discovering the Undiscovered

Good morning to everyone!  It's too early for me to be up typing, but I was beginning to feel bad for not updating in forever.  I hope y'all can forgive me!  Okay, this chapter will probably be a bit sucky.  I hit a writer's block, and I couldn't put anything down on paper.  Ayla wrote chapter five for me, but she wrote something that shouldn't happen this soon in the story (nothing perverted!).  So, I'm going to try and make this work.  Wait; before I begin I'd like to thank all of the wonderful people who have reviewed!  (KatChanQ, aer-seph4eva, ChatRnCraZiCurlS, Cassidy Dell, and LilFilipinoGurl)  Y'all are the coolest!  ^_^

Disclaimer:  *looks up from notebook* Do I really need to waste time AND space on this thing?  You know the drill.

Chapter 5         (Jessica's View)

After sneaking back out of the castle courtyard, we rode Epona through the market and back to the drawbridge where Link had to play the Sun Song so it would be daylight again.  My brow furrowed in confusion when I realized that Link was ignoring what Princess Zelda had said about going to the Temple of Time.  "Link," I said, tapping him gently on the shoulder.

"We're not going to the temple just yet," he said quietly, reading my mind.

"Oh." Then where were we going?  Shouldn't I be going back home?  I can't help him defeat Ganon's brother.  What made think him I could handle that kind of pressure?  God, I could hardly even put up with the pressure of studying for finals.  I sighed and shook my head.  

Epona trotted over the bridge, leading us out into the vastness of Hyrule field.  Link pulled her to an abrupt halt and jumped off, not bothering to help me.  He walked to the right side of the moat and looked down into the clear blue water.  

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically, climbing off by myself.  I lead Epona to the opposite side so she could get a drink without disturbing Link.  I have so many questions.  How did I get here?  Why am I here?  There was no way this was really happening.  It was impossible.  Link's defeated Ganon.  If Link's defeated Ganon, then he should be able to handle Ganon's brother with no problem.  Wait….

Link has defeated Ganon?  I stopped and thought about it.  If he's defeated Ganon, then shouldn't he be young again?  At the end of the game, after he defeated Ganon, he handed the ocarina back to Zelda, and he put the master sword back in its pedestal, going back to when he was young.  But he still has the master sword.  He's still adult Link.  Something is wrong.

"Link," I cried, running over to where he was now sitting at the edge of the moat.

He looked up.  "Yeah?"

"You've defeated Ganon, right?"  

He nodded and stood up.  "Yeah, so?"

"And you still have the ocarina the princess gave you?  You didn't give it back to her after the battle?"

He looked at me as if I were the craziest person he had ever met.  "No.  She told me I could keep it, that it might help me later on."

I gasped.  Zelda _knew_ he was going to have fight again.  That's the only reasonable explanation I could think of.  She was aware of the fact that Link would have to fight and protect Hyrule again.  Why did she just know tell him though?  "She didn't tell you what you would use it for?"

"She just told me I might need it.  Why are you asking about it?"

I could tell him that this was all too screwed up to explain, but he wouldn't believe me.  "Oh, I was just curious."

"How did you know Zelda gave me the ocarina anyway?" he asked, going over to Epona.

I followed him and tried to think of something.  "Um, Navi told me."

"Oh." He mounted Epona and looked at me as if he were waiting.  "We're going to get some rest at Kakariko Village and stock up on supplies.  You need battle gear."

_Oh joy,_ I thought to myself, climbing up behind him.

I know we are slowly progressing, and I'm sorry this isn't going as quickly as I had planned, but now that school is out, I will have more time on my hands, and I can write more often.  Please check back soon for updates!  ~jess~


	6. Kakariko Village

Good afternoon to all of my adoring fans! *eerie silence; crickets chirp* Ahem, or not. Anywho, It's been awhile since I last updated, but never fear! Here is the next chapter! Thank you to my reviewers who helped with my decision to continue! Although, for those of you who wanted to see Jessica/Link a couple, I'm afraid that's not how it's going to be. I realized how weird Mary-Sues are. And… I didn't want my story to be like that. But I don't want to ruin anything for you. I know, I already have. Sorry. ^_^  I still think you'll like it. Leave a review and tell me what you think! 

Disclaimer: No Zelda characters mentioned belong to me. The only characters that _do_ belong to me are Jessica and Myakka. 

Chapter Six  -Link's View-

Nervous. 

I was extremely nervous. 

I've saved all of Hyrule from a power-hungry freak, yet I found myself getting very nervous as we entered Kakariko Village. 

Kakariko Village is where Myakka was. I was nervous about what Jessica would think about her. What if they didn't get along? They probably wouldn't. Myakka was definitely the jealous type. I could never understand why, though. She knew I liked her. 

I decided not think about it too much. I turned to Jessica, who sat behind me on Epona.

Jessica seemed to be enjoying the peaceful night. Kakariko was a really nice place. I thought about settling down here. That way Myakka wouldn't be too far from home.

I began to wonder if Jessica was scared. I knew I was. I mean, who in Nayru's name knew that Ganon had brother? I had no idea what his weak points were. How could I defeat someone (or something, for that matter) when I didn't even know what to do?

"Hey, Link, where are we going?" Jessica asked abruptly, snapping me from my thoughts.

"The inn over there." I pointed over Epona's auburn colored ear to a two-story building.

She followed my finger and nodded. "Oh."

I suddenly noticed that she was being awfully quiet. It worried me because she had been chattering a little while ago. I wondered what was wrong, but I didn't want to ask, sensing that she wanted to be left alone to her thoughts. 

-Jessica's View-

Kakariko Village was awesome. The serenity and tranquility of the place was really neat. It was nothing like my small town back home, where there was always the constant buzz of cars and such. It had a pleasant homey feeling to it, and I even felt myself feel a little homesick.

Link had just told me that we'd be staying at an inn. That kinda freaked me out because I didn't remember seeing an inn anywhere in the game, but I took his word for it.

He stopped Epona in front of a building and hopped off. He tied her to a post before helping me off. "We'll be staying here tonight," he told me. 

I nodded and followed him as we walked inside to a dimly lit room. A girl who looked to be about our age stood behind the front desk. She was pretty, with long ginger hair and sparkling green eyes. 

"Good evening, Myakka," Link said, a touch of nervousness hugging his voice.

"Hi Link!" She smiled brightly, and I knew she would've hugged him if I wasn't there. "Would you like a room?"

He nodded. "Two please."

That statement seemed to make her smile widen. She seemed to like the idea that Link and I weren't together. "Okay." She turned to the key rack behind her. "That'll be 100 rupees."

"Wow. Myakka, are the prices going up again?" Link chuckled and pulled out his money bag.

She giggled and took his money before giving him the two keys in return.

They began to make small talk, catching up on all that had happened since he had last been to Kakariko.

Navi flew to me and landed on my shoulder. "That's Myakka."

I smiled and replied, "I know."

"She likes Link."

"I noticed."

"You remember when I told you that Link and Zelda were only friends? Well, Myakka is part of the reason."

She had my attention. "Really? What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later," she said before fluttering back to Link, who was waiting patiently for us to follow him to our rooms.

I smiled politely at Myakka as I passed her.

She returned the smile, even if hers was forced.


	7. Navi's Plan

Hey all! I'm back to add more. Don't want to take up too much of your time here. So… go ahead and read. ^_-  Oh, by the way, a reviewer, Gillian, said that Jessica and Link should fall in love. Um… I'm not sure. Maybe. I decided I don't like Mary-Sues, but I suppose, for the fans, I can continue on. ^_^

Disclaimer: No Zelda characters belong to me. The only characters that do belong to me are Jessica and Myakka.

Chapter Seven  -Jessica's View-

My room of the inn we were staying at was quite cozy. I sat on the bed, finding that it wasn't very comfy. Even it had been, I wasn't sleepy. Instead, I was excited about the fight with Ganon's brother. I was also anxious about what Navi was going to tell me. 

I wonder why Myakka seemed worried that I was going to take Link away from her. I mean, sure he's cute and all, but he's more of a friend. And he's just a Nintendo game character. How am I supposed to handle a relationship like that when I go home? That is, if I ever find a way to _get_ back home.

I was rescued from my thoughts when there was a knock at my door. I wondered who it was and got up to answer it, opening the door to find that it was a very sleepy looking Link.

"Navi wanted me to knock on your door for her. She says she has something she wants to talk about." He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Navi flew from his shoulder and hovered above mine. "Thanks, Link."

Link nodded. "Anything else?"

I guess she shook her head because she said nothing else.

"Thank you, Link, for buying me a room. I'll pay you back."

He smiled. "It was nothing. Get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

I nodded.

"G'night." He left for his own room.

I shut the door and went back to my bed. 

"Poor kid," Navi said, "hardly ever gets all his sleep."

"Always adventuring," I said absently.

"Yeah. I'm sorry to bother you, but I really wanted to explain the whole thing about Myakka before our battle."

"It's fine. I'm not really sleepy anyway," I admitted. "So Myakka likes Link."

Navi flew from my shoulder to rest on the flat pillow. "And Link likes Myakka."

"But what does all that have to do with Princess Zelda?"

"Well, after Link defeated Ganon the first time, it was rumored that Link and Zelda were brother and sister." Navi stopped for a moment, as if contemplating over what to say next. "Myakka gets pretty jealous, and she wanted to help prove that rumor, so she did some research."

"Has it been proven?" I asked curiously.

"Not completely. Hyrulians aren't good at keeping records, though family trees are often easy to follow. Even so, Link and Zelda didn't want to give everyone bad ideas. They decided to remain good friends."

"Myakka and Link are a couple?"

Navi let out a brief noise that sounded like a sigh. "Almost. Link's really shy when it comes to girls, so he won't come right out and tell her that he likes her. Myakka, on the other hand, will openly admit her love for Link. The problem is that he's always traveling around and very rarely has time for her."

"That's sad," I said. "Link should tell her that he likes her."

"I agree, but something tells me they're not meant to be," she said sadly, though I knew she had an idea. An idea that I might not like. 

"Do I want to know what that idea is?" I asked cautiously.

Her bright blue light seemed to grow brighter. "Maybe you and Link could… you know."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Could what?"

"Get together. He likes you, and you like him. It'd be perfect."

"Me and Link?" 

She suddenly flew from the pillow into the air. "Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because! He deserves you more than he deserves Myakka."

"But I need to get back home, and I don't think he really likes me." I shook my head. 

"Of course he does!"

"What about Myakka? She already hates me being his friend. She'd kill me if Link and I started… you know," I argued.

"You go talk to her. Make her understand." Navi was speaking as if everything was going to work out perfectly. 

"But Link likes her."

"He likes you more."

"This is ridiculous."

"No, it's not. You two were meant to be together. That's why you came to Hyrule from wherever you came from."

"Navi, I don't think…"

"Just go talk to her."


	8. A New Found Evil

…And we're back with another exciting installment to my story. Thanks for your patience and support! Shall we continue? *Warning: It gets a bit cliché…you'll know when. ^_^

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I mean, do you really think I, of all people, own the game? I didn't think so. Onward!!

Chapter Eight  -Jessica's View-

I really couldn't understand where Navi was going with her plan of hooking me up with Link. I mean… He's Link! I'm Me… Two totally different people. Well, technically speaking, he wasn't really a person, but he in a way, he was. He showed emotion just as I did.

He's real.

This is real.

The game is real.

And it confused the crap out of me as to how all this came to be.

I began to reconsider that I may be dreaming.

However, my racing thoughts slowed to a comfortable pace as I stepped out of the inn.

Navi had shooed me out of my room to search for Myakka. The girl hadn't been in the main lobby (if that's what you want to call it), and not knowing what else to do, I decided to come out and get some fresh air.

The night was pleasantly warm, a bright full moon casting its radiance over the quiet town. A few restless crickets chirped noisily, and I heard the faint moo of a cow.

This place was so amazing! I didn't want to leave. But I knew I had to. I needed to find a way home… Fast.

Aside from the noises I already heard, I suddenly heard a new one, coming from nearby. It sounded like… Someone mumbling?

Who would be out this late at night?

I smirked at myself. I am… So at least I'm not the only crazy one here.

"Hellooo?" I called out softly, peering into the darkness.

The mumblings came to an end, and I heard someone clear their throat.

"Are you okay?" I inquired. I honestly hated being nosy, but I wanted to make sure the person wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine," a female voice snapped out coldly. Myakka stepped out of the shadows. Her green eyes shimmered frigidly in the faint light. "Why are you out?"

_I should be asking you the same thing_, I thought but replied, "I couldn't sleep and decided to get some fresh air."

She gave me a suspicious look, as if she didn't believe me. I didn't care whether or not she did. If Myakka had a problem with me, she could just kiss my… "Navi sent you, didn't she?"

"What?" I looked at her, surprised at the abrupt question. How did she know?

"Navi. Stupid fairy bitch…" Myakka's voice was harsh and hateful. How could someone hate a fairy? They were so innocent and magical. But we're talking about Navi here. I had grown to like the tiny talker, but she was pretty annoying.

"What do you have against Navi?" I asked, trying to defend my new friend. 

Myakka blinked. But it wasn't a normal blink. Instead of horizontal eyelids, she blinked with a pair of vertical ones.

My jaw dropped, and I took a cautious step backward. "Maybe I should be going."

She did it again. "You can't leave yet, Sweetie. I haven't made my sacrifice yet." She stepped toward me with a clawed, out-stretched hand.

Myakka was changing right in front of me. She began to look more and more like a monster. Not very descriptive, I know, but when something like that is coming towards you, you don't just stand there and look at it.

"I'm not planning to hurt you," she told me, her voice low. "Yet," she added softly.

Before I could run, she reached out and grabbed my arm, sharp claws digging into my flesh.

"I have a story to tell you. But first you must understand that Link _is_ mine. Do you understand, wench?"

I simply nodded, not knowing what else to do. _Scream! _But I couldn't. I was too scared to scream. She'd kill me.

"When you heard me mumbling, I was communicating with Raul."

"Raul?" I echoed the name absently, trying to prolong my death.

"Good to know you pay attention," she hissed. "Raul is my father. Ganon was his brother, my uncle."

My eyes widened. Shit… Jessica! Run, dammit! Get the hell out of here!

"You may wonder why I'm here. I was sent to make the Hero of Time weak, have him fall in love. Make him a father." She stopped her one-sided conversation to drama to what she was saying. "Link was supposed to fall in love with me, so we could have a child. A child destined to rule the world when my father dies. Our child will be immortal, so…"

"You won't have to worry about any future heroes destroying his kingdom," I finished for her as it all came together.

She laughed with delight. "Very wise, child. But it was unwise of you to step between Link and me. We're meant to be together, and there's nothing you and that little fairy bitch of a fairy can do about it." Jagged nails dug deeper into my skin; I even felt a small drop of blood form at the new wound. "If you know what's best for you, you'll go back to wherever you came from and never interfere with my plans again."

Why was this happening? It had to be a dream…but the pain in my arm was so real…

I finally got enough courage and opened my mouth to scream, but before any sound came out, a new voice spoke:

"Myakka." His voice was smooth and cold. A silver headed arrow was aimed straight for her heart.

Myakka gasped and glared at Link before pulling me in front of her so Link would have to shoot me to get her. "Link, Honey, so nice of you to join us."

Link kept his steady gaze on us, two firm hands holding his bow and arrow steady. A light blue ball hovered nervously at his shoulder. "Let her go, and I will spare you."

I trembled and took a deep breath before biting my bottom lip, waiting for someone to make the next move.

Link's hard azure eyes softened a bit as he glanced at me. Then they shot back to Myakka, regaining a look of hate when she made no move to release me. "Let. Her. Go."

"What is so special about this wench that makes her better than me?" Her voice was dripping with fake hurt as she tried to pout.

"She's not a wench!" Navi squeaked out in protest.

I smiled briefly. "Thanks, Navi."

Myakka tightened her grasp on me. "You're not supposed to talk."

Link quietly crept closer to us, arrow still ready and waiting.

She noticed and stepped back, dragging me with her. "Take another step, and the wench dies."

At this statement, Link seemed utterly torn between what to do.

But before any decisions could be made, Myakka roughly pushed me down, where a rock was conveniently placed to break my head's fall.

I heard a brief flapping of wings and a whizzing of an arrow before everything went black.


	9. Questions Answered

Chapter Nine  -Jessica's View-

I groaned softly at the throbbing pain in my head. I was slowly regaining my consciousness, and as happy as I was about it, it was not a nice feeling. 'Painful' would be a good word to describe it. 

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around the bright room. I wasn't sure where I was or whether or not there was anyone there with me, but for some reason I was expecting some kind of answer. I blinked my eyes and concentrated on my surroundings. I got the feeling I had seen all this somewhere before.

"She's awake!" a young voice exclaimed eagerly.

I was sitting down in the middle of a bright circular room. The Chamber of Sages? I looked up, and sure enough, there was Rauru.

"Jessica," he said my name solemnly.

Dude… This keeps getting weirder and weirder. How does he know my name? "Uh-huh?"

Ruto giggled.

"I'm sorry to bring you here under such circumstances," Rauru said. "I know you must be in pain, but do not worry; it is nothing serious. Our meeting must be brief. You have been sent to Hyrule for a reason." He turned and glanced briefly at the other sages before looking back at me. "You must help Link defeat Raul. You are the chosen one."

Despite the fact that I again thought I was dreaming, I asked him a question I hoped he could answer, "Why me?"

All the sages gasped.

"She doesn't know!" Saria put a hand over her mouth and shook her head, shocked.

"I don't know what?" I demanded, rather impatiently.

"You have the fourth piece of the triforce," said Impa.

I raised an eyebrow at him and tried to contain a giggle. "Um… It's a **tri**force, meaning it only has three pieces. There is no fourth piece."

Darunia shook his large head. "There's the middle piece," he announced, matter-of-factly.

"But it's hollow!" I argued. They were trying to pull me even deeper into their world. Nuh-uh. I don't think so.

"You are the missing piece," Nabooru told me.

Were these people being serious? I decided to humor them and played along with their little…mind game. "And what do I bring to the four-pieced triforce?" I inquired mockingly.

I could tell they disapproved of my attitude, but that wasn't my problem.

"Child, you hold the portion devoted to Love," Rauru said.

"Love?" I laughed. That sounded so corny. "And what does Love have to do with me being here?"

A weighted silence fell around us, and I began to think that I had asked a question they didn't have an answer to.

"Because of Love," Ruto began, "Link will be able to defeat Raul."

"Love, huh? I'm not following you," I said, quite amused by the whole situation. I guess I hit my head pretty hard… Or maybe these sages aren't as smart as they think they are, since they trust a teenager to save to their world.

"Because of Link's love for you…" Saria said.

I scoffed. "Link doesn't love me."

They shared knowing glances.

I hate it when people do that, acting like they know something you don't.

"He will see that you're in danger and save you. In saving you, he saves Hyrule," Rauru said.

Aw. That sounded kinda romantic… "So you're saying," I began, but they started to fade away into blurs of nothingness.


	10. Back!

Hey people! It's just me, finally updating this story. Sorry for the long wait; I hope this chapter makes up for my absence. Oh, the rest of the story will be in 3rd person; I got tired of dealing with the point of view changes. So… Here ya go! ^_^

Chapter Ten

Link and Navi hovered worryingly above Jessica's head. Link was the most nervous he had ever been in all his life. Here was his friend, close to dying. Not only was she his responsibility, but he felt strong feelings for her. He didn't know what those feelings were… But he knew they were something not to be ignored. He leaned down and used his hand to brush some of her brown hair from her sleeping face.

She shifted slightly against the touch and slowly opened her eyes to look around. A sharp pain split through her head, causing her to close her eyes again. 

"Jessica?" Navi squealed, flying down to rest on her shoulder. "Link, do something! Can you give her another potion?"

Link shook his head. They had already tried that, and unfortunately, it hadn't worked. He guessed it was because she was from another world, and his potions wouldn't work on a creature from another world. "We just have to wait."

Navi looked from Link then back to Jessica.

She looked as though she was still asleep, but her breathing had gone back to the way it was before; as if she were awake. "My head hurts," she complained softly.

Link and Navi gasped. "She's awake?" Link questioned, kneeling down. "Jessica?"

"Link?" She opened her eyes again and made eye contact with the blonde. A wave of relief washed through her body as she realized she wasn't dead. 

"She's alive!" Navi exclaimed happily, going over to pinch Jessica's cheek. "Don't ever scare us like that again!"

Jessica slowly sat up and looked around. They were in a small room (she guessed they were in a cottage), and a fire burned in the hearth. "How long was I out?"

"Just for the afternoon. It is now the moon's turn. I hope you got enough rest," Link told her, looking at her as though he cared.

For some reason, she knew he did care. Maybe it was in his eyes. Maybe it was in his voice. But he did care, and she liked him even more for it. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should've been paying more attention to you, and I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine now, and that's all that matters."

Link nodded but gave her a concerned look. "Right now we're in a friend's house in town. I'm going to fight Raul tomorrow morning. I would appreciate it if you would stay here. I think it would be safer for you."

She wanted to agree, but she heard Rauru's voice in her mind, telling her that she had to go with Link and help. "No, Link, I need to go with you. Can we go now?"

His blue eyes widened. "No, you cannot come! It would be much safer for you to stay here! And I need my rest, so we're going tomorrow." He wasn't yelling at her, but she could catch the scolding tone. 

"Link, we have to go tonight. Raul is at his weakest when the moon is out." She didn't know how she knew that; she had felt the need to say it. Maybe Rauru had inserted information like that while she had been asleep. Not wanting to think too much about it, she shook her head. 

Link looked at her curiously for a moment. "How do you know that?"

She shrugged as if it were nothing. "I just know. So… Can we go?"

He turned to look at Navi, who had flown back up to his shoulder. "What do you think?"

"Maybe she's right… Besides, if she knows that much, maybe she might know some more of his weak points."

He looked back to Jessica. "You can come."

"Yay!" She exclaimed triumphantly, forgetting about the sharp pain in her head. "Are we ready? Like, can we go now?"

"First, we need to get you prepared," he informed her, matter-of-factly.

"How so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Weapons, clothing, etc.," Navi answered.

"Ohhhh." She nodded. That sounded good to her. "Where do we get these things?"

"From the shop," Link replied. "Think you can go out?"

"Sure." She stood and ignored the heaviness of her head. "Let's go!" 


End file.
